


Janet and Her Friends

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: The Commissions [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Swallowing, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Rimming, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, bad hygiene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Janet is a horny, little girl in a world of horny people, from cunt-craving classmates to goo-guzzling guardians. These are her adventures in lust.
Series: The Commissions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040873
Kudos: 45





	1. The Cherry Popsicle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet sees an ice cream stand on her way home and uses her naughty ways to cut the line. There's a surprise waiting for her at home.

It was a breezy day in September, the kind of day that’s excellent for walking, and Janet was quite happily doing just that. She was ten now, bouncy, bright, and just a little chubby, with big, brown, eyes, and lovely, brown, hair. School had just let out, and she was eagerly traipsing back home, when she ran into a distraction no fifth grader could possibly resist. There before her, shining and white, was the neighborhood ice cream truck, already surrounded by boys and girls. 

Janet loved ice cream generally, and popsicles specifically, and she took her place in line, trying to be patient. But after several minutes, the gaggle of kids in front of her seemed no smaller, and she briefly toyed with the idea of giving up and going home. However, her imagination was consumed with what a cherry popsicle would taste and feel like in her mouth. The cold, sugary, liquid would run down her throat as she pushed the thick, frozen, shaft in and out of her mouth and licked for all she was worth. The little girl simply couldn’t walk away from that, so she quickly formed an alternate plan.

“Let me go ahead of you,” Janet said quietly to the slim, Asian, girl in Coke bottle glasses in front of her.

“Why on Earth would I do that?” the Asian girl replied, slightly amused.

“If you do, I’ll meet you in the bathroom tomorrow and eat your little cunt till you cream,” Janet whispered in reply. The Asian blushed slightly and slid out of her way.

“You better not be lying to me,” she said warningly. 

“I’m not,” Janet returned. “Just sneak back in during recess and wait in the handicapped stall.” With a curt, little, nod, the girl agreed. 

She whispered in several more little girls’ ears, getting hornier with each promise of a cuntlapping. Her nipples were growing stiff under her shirt, and her pussy was beginning to get warm and tingle. She’d cleared a path for herself in just under two minutes, so that there was only one child between Janet and her goal: a small, mousy, quiet, boy, with peach-toned skin, hazel eyes, and curly, golden-brown, hair. 

Janet smiled as soon as she saw him. The little girl made no effort to stop the boy going ahead of her. He was in her class despite being just nine years old, and Janet had befriended him almost at once. He was perfectly adorable, very polite, kept secrets well, and could be deadly useful. He adjusted his thin, box frame, glasses as he placed his order: an ice cream sandwich and a cherry popsicle.

“Here you go,” he said to Janet once he’d received his items. And he handed over the popsicle. 

“Hey, thanks, Elliot!” Janet replied, fishing in her pockets. A moment later, she drew out a dollar and three quarters.

“You keep it, Janet,” the boy replied quietly.

“But…are you sure?” Janet asked hesitantly.

“Uh huh,” Timothy returned. “No one’s bullied me since we became friends. That’s definitely worth a popsicle. See you tomorrow, Janet,” He unwrapped his ice cream sandwich, took a bite, and dashed away home.

“Goodbye!” Janet called after him, unwrapping her free popsicle. 

Timothy knew a lot of things, like Janet’s favorite flavor of popsicle, but the girl was certain her friend had no idea why she loved the treat so much in the first place. Getting away from the other children, she pushed the cold shaft in her mouth and let out a low, lewd, moan. Instantly, her pussy began to leak as images of Daddy’s cock filled her mind. The thing was long, thick, and turgid, glistening with sweat, and a big glob of precum was dripping from the pee hole. She imagined it deep in the back of her throat as she moved the popsicle in and out of her mouth. 

_ Oh fuck me, Daddy _ , she thought to herself.  _ Please use your little slut’s throat like a pussy. Just give me a chance, Daddy. I’ll take it all the way, I promise. Please throatfuck your good, little, girl. Oh, God, Daddy, I’ve been thinking about it all day now. I had to sneak off to the girls’ bathroom twice! Please fuck my throat and give me your cum, Daddy. I swear your little Janet needs every last fucking drop! _

Janet let these thoughts play out in her head as she sucked her frozen treat obscenely. She was shoving the popsicle in as far as it would go, gagging a little more each time. She slurped the entire length of the thing and sucked the tip until it melted in her mouth. If anyone had seen her, there would have been no doubt about what she was mimicking. Whenever her mouth was free, Janet released a moan like a pornstar. 

Janet lapped up the last of the popsicle just before she reached her front door. She discarded the stick in a nearby trash can and used her key to get inside. She was just about to shout out that she was home when a soft moaning sound reached her ears. 

“Mommy,” Janet giggled, quietly shutting the door. “Let’s find out what she’s up to.” So saying, she headed past the living room and down the hall.

The moaning grew louder the closer she got to her mother’s room, and Janet felt the crotch of her panties dampening rapidly. She was at the bedroom door quick as thinking. It was slightly open, so that the girl could peek inside easily. When she saw what her mother was doing, Janet’s slit began to juice in earnest. The girl had never seen the like of it in her ten years alive. Monica was wearing her daughter’s panties over her face, mauling her right tit, and fingering her twat. 

There was no doubt the panties were Janet’s. They only just barely covered Monica’s face. They were peach-colored, and very obviously dirty. A big, brownish, pee stain, filled the crotch, which Monica had positioned just over her mouth. The woman’s nose was lodged in the part of the fabric that had been firmly wedged deep up Janet’s sweaty asscrack. The smell of sweat and her little slut’s musky ass had her panting behind her makeshift mask. Monica’s breath came out warm, and it was soon hard for her to breathe, but she continued jilling off, not seeming to care. 

Janet’s hand flew under her skirt and past the waistband of the pink and white Barbie panties she was currently wearing. She rubbed her slick pussy with three feverish fingers as she basked in the nasty performance her mother was giving. Monica was roughly twisting her nipple and squeezing her tit. She hadn’t removed her bra, merely shoved it out of the way. Her panties hung loosely on one of her ankles, spangled with pussy juice, cum, and pee. Three fingers were being forced up her hungry, hairy, pussy, making nasty sloshing noises as they went in and out. 

“Oh fuck, Janet, slut! What’s keeping you so damn long? Mommy needs her dirty, fucking, cunt, eaten out! I haven’t cleaned the thing for days, you little bitch, because Mommy wants you to slurp out all the cum loads Daddy’s shot in there. Fuck, Mommy wants you to lick up all her musky pussy sweat, all the slit slime that’s dried on, and my stale, fucking, piss. Mommy wants her little girl’s tongue rammed deep in her hot, nasty, cunt! Get your ass in here, Janet! Be a good, little, cum-slut for Mommy! Oh, God yes, bitch, ram that sweaty crack in my face! Smear your fucking ass smell all over it, girl. You want Mommy to rim that dirty asshole for you? Does Mommy’s little fifth grader want a sloppy rimjob? You want big ropes of spit dripping through that pucker as I buttfuck it with my tongue and you moan like the fucking, little, porn slut you are? Oh, God, earn it then! Eat this pussy! Toungefuck my babyhole till I plaster your face with pussy juice. Mommy’s gonna glaze you like a donut, bitch! Tell mommy you want to guzzle cunt juice for hours, you little-“

“Fuck meeeee!” Janet suddenly wailed as a forceful cum tore through her. 

Monica turned toward the sound and blushed slightly as she recognized her daughter through the leg holes of her panties. The little girl’s legs buckled under her, so that she fell to the floor in a heap, panting wildly and trying to focus. With a small smile, Monica walked over to her daughter and got the little girl on her feet again. As soon as she was stable, she shoved her mother’s right hand in her mouth, sucking up every drop of pussy juice she could find.

“God, Mommy, sniff my panties,” she moaned between licks. The moment Monica’s hand was clean, she tugged down the pair she was wearing. “Here you go, Mommy. Nice and fresh! Sniff’em Mommy. Fuck, Mommy! Sniff that great cum you just gave me. Yes, Mommy, yes! Snort just like that! Get that little girl pee smell deep in your lungs! Ohhhh!” 

Unable to contain her lust, Janet grabbed Monica’s hand and led her back to the bed. Once there, Janet pushed her mother down, and the woman leered greedily at her horny daughter.

“Spread’em bitch!” Janet demanded huskily, placing herself between Monica’s legs. When her mother complied, Janet dove into her pussy, lapping like a thirsty dog in an August heatwave. 

Monica screamed, writhed and moaned under Janet’s ministrations, sucking her own tits and spewing obscenities a mile a minute. Her thighs were soon locked around her little girl’s head, and loud, slurping noises filled the room as Janet nastily inhaled the old cum in her mother’s pussy. They were both sweating like pigs. The scent of it hung over everything like a cloud, driving mother and daughter still crazier with desire. At last, Janet began to nurse Monica’s clit, and the room exploded with earsplitting wails and pussy juice. 


	2. Daddy-Daughter Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet finds her father in the middle of watching porn and hopes he'll let her enhance the experience.

Several hours after Janet’s mother-daughter tryst, Daddy lay on the sofa in the den, yawning slightly. He wore nothing more than a pair of white briefs, and he was wrapped up cozily under a rather large blanket. His head rested on a worn, fluffy, pillow, eyeing the fifty-inch screen across from him as he pushed buttons on the remote. The screen suddenly displayed the Family Features production logo, and Daddy slipped his cock out as  _ Daddy-Daughter Blowjob Fantasies 5  _ began to play. 

He grunted his approval and slid off the briefs before squirting some Jergens body lotion in his right hand. Onscreen, a slim, adorable, blonde, teenager, in a sexy schoolgirl outfit was sitting in her daddy’s lap, swinging her cute, little pigtails in all directions as she suggestively sucked on a red lollipop. She was clearly eighteen, but she was acting as if she were around ten, and her daddy soon told her he had a special lollipop he wanted her to suck. The teenager’s eyes grew wide when she saw his cock, but soon, she was giving him a stellar blowjob. 

“Yeah, that’s a good girl. That’s right. Take that cock for Daddy!” 

As he said this, the little slut’s daddy petted his daughter on the head before taking hold of it. He shoved his cock deep in her throat, causing the blonde’s eyes to turn red and water. Copious amounts of spit were oozing from her mouth as she bobbed on his cock with increasing speed. The entire time, her daddy cooed at her that she was his little girl and a good, cock-hungry, slut. 

“Suck it, bitch!” Daddy grunted, jerking his pulsing cock and rubbing the precum-soaked head of the ever-hardening rod with his thumb. 

The slickness of the lotion provided made his efforts feel still more intense, and the pleasure of it soon had Daddy writhing under his blankets. There was no need to keep quiet, so he allowed several guttural moans to escape his lips, or loudly urged the blonde daughter slut on his television to take the cock like a good, little, cum dump. So absorbed was he in the proceedings that he never heard the small, shuffling, footsteps that approached him with cautious interest. In fact, it wasn’t until their owner announced herself that Daddy realized he was no longer alone. 

“What’cha doin’, Daddy?” Janet asked, though the answer was plainly obvious. 

The little girl was wearing a mischievous smile and a cute set of pink Hello Kitty pajamas. Daddy felt his cock stiffen in his hand when he saw her.

“Just watching a little movie, honey,” he replied, scooting over. “Come sit with Daddy,” he said, leering at her. 

Janet could see the up and down motion happening under the blankets. She knew her daddy was jacking his cock as he stared at her, and that knowledge made her pussy tingle. Onscreen, the teenager’s daddy was gently using her pigtails like handlebars, encouraging his cute daughter to keep sucking. Her top was open now, exposing a pair of small, perky, breasts that almost instantly made Janet jealous. She stared at the scene, feeling tendrils of lust and envy begin to ensnare her, and crawled onto the sofa beside Daddy.

The first thing Daddy did, as his granddaughter slipped in beside him, was to take a few deep sniffs. Janet knew just what her daddy wanted her to smell like, and because she loved him so much, she tried to smell that way whenever she could. To that end, she hadn’t cleaned off any of the sweat, cum, or saliva fucking her mom had coated her in earlier. She was still wearing the same dirty Barbie panties, even though Monica had sucked and squirted on them several times. Her pajamas had come out of Janet’s dirty clothes hamper. They reeked of two day-old sweat and an ‘accident’ that had soaked the crotch. And since Janet could rarely be bothered to wipe herself properly, her ass was usually slightly dirty, and the smell of it clung to her like a mist. The little girl smiled when she saw Daddy start to jerk faster. Nothing made Janet happier than pleasing her Daddy. 

“You staying dirty for Daddy, honey?” he asked, petting her with his clean hand.

“Yes, Daddy,” Janet replied dreamily. “I’m doing it just for you. I wanna be a nasty, little, slut for you, Daddy. I wanna do all the naughty things you like for you. Please let me be your dirty, little, girl, Daddy.”

“Well, let’s just see how dirty you can be, sweetheart,” Daddy replied, relishing the wave of lust his daughter’s words had summoned in him. “Here, give me your hand. That’s a girl.” And he wrapped Janet’s hand around his drooling erection. 

Janet felt the sweltering, cum-slick, shaft quivering in her hand and nearly creamed her jammies that very moment. It seemed enormous in her tiny grip, and warm, sticky, precum coated her palm almost instantly. And then there was the smell of it, the strong, musky, slightly tangy odor that Janet had grown to love more than anything. The heady aroma was already getting to the little girl, and she longed to be allowed under the blankets to taste it herself. She glanced at the screen again, feeling jealousy bite at her insides, and saw the teenage slut merrily swallowing her daddy’s cock. 

_ I’ll earn it _ , Janet thought to herself.  _ Just like Mommy said. Daddy’s trusting me to pleasure him, and I’m gonna prove I can be his slut! _

So thinking, the little girl got to work at once, gently squeezing Daddy’s shaft and jerking it rhythmically. It grew harder beneath her fingers, and Daddy moaned appreciatively, causing Janet to swell with joy and pride. She pumped harder, trailing her little fingers up the shaft, and caressing the small groove just under Daddy’s helmet. Daddy actually bucked as she touched that place. Slathered in lotion and precum as it was, the groove was extremely sensitive.

“Did you like that, Daddy?” Janet asked, her voice ringing with hope.

“God, yes, Janet, dear. Do it again.”

She did it again, then proceeded to play with the head, rubbing the bulb in the center of her palm. The sensations this gave Daddy were nearly unbearable. The man had to fight hard to avoid cumming. Then little Janet turned on her side, braided her fingers together, and wrapped both hands around Daddy’s cock. He squirmed like he was being shocked, and groaned nastily. As Janet pumped her hands up and down, her daddy’s rod, it felt to him like he was fucking a tight pussy. His girl squeezed as she pumped, to mimic the clenching walls, and Daddy snaked his hand into Janet’s pajama bottoms so he could fondle her ass. His granddaughter let out a soft, sexy, whimper just as the daughter onscreen began to beg her daddy for a facial. Her pleading excited daddy and daughter alike, so that Daddy started fucking Janet’s hands of his own accord.

“Am I making you feel good, Daddy?” Janet inquired. “Am I being a good, little, slut, for you?”

“Oh fuck yes, Janet. You’re Daddy’s little slut. Your hands are making my cock feel fucking amazing.”

“Then do that to me, Daddy,” she begged, indicating the screen. “Please, Daddy? Please throatfuck your little girl. I’ve been practicing. My friend Timothy bought me a popsicle and I pretended it was you Daddy. I sucked it all the way home.”

“You’re your mother’s daughter alright,” Daddy sniggered, grabbing a handful of tissues. “You just walked down the block blowing a popsicle like a horny bitch, huh?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Janet nodded, watching her daddy clean off his cock. “I want to suck you so much. I think about it all the time. I swear I can get it all the way in me, so…”

“We’ll see about that, Janet, honey,” he replied tenderly, slowly moving her head into position.

“Yay!” Janet exclaimed brightly. “Oh thank you, Daddy!”

“You’re welcome, you dirty, little, girl. Now open nice and wide.”

As soon as Janet complied, Daddy slipped his dick in, and moaned as his girl’s tongue began whirling around the head. Her lips caressed the shaft and started to suck hard enough to cause Janet’s cheeks to hollow out. True to her word, the little slut bobbed her head down, swallowing two thirds of Daddy’s shaft on her first attempt. When her head popped up again, she let out a little cough, but then she was down again, slurping her Daddy with youthful zeal.

“Fuck yeah! My little girl is a fifth grade cock slut! Nice and sloppy, Janet! That’s what Daddy likes! Let all that fucking drool run down my cock! God, yes! Show me what you did to that popsicle! Keep swirling that little tongue around my head! Oh, God, just like that, slut! Open wide and let Daddy throatfuck his little girl! Goddamn, Janet, your mouth feels so fucking good!”

He positioned his girl on her knees upon the sofa, with her pajama bottoms and panties around her ankles. Standing in front of her, he groped her puffy, hairless, slit, while he pushed his cock in and out of Janet’s mouth. As she requested earlier that day, he fucked her ten-year-old throat like a pussy, feeling the cum bubbling in his balls as he worked it in deeper. Janet’s airway offered him little resistance, trained as it was by numerous cherry popsicles. The girl was purring on her daddy’s tool, quivering from the pleasure his fingers were giving her. Cunt juices were dripping liberally down her legs, and she took hold of Daddy’s ass. 

“Goddamn!” Daddy grunted as he felt his nuts tightening. All at once, he clasped Janet’s head and pushed himself in balls deep. “Drink every last drop, you naughty, fucking, girl!” he cried, spurting thick ropes of cum down Janet’s throat. 

The instant she tasted the first drop of semen, a violent orgasm shot through Janet’s body. Gasping and coughing, she struggled to swallow as currents of intense pleasure consumed her young body. She was largely successful. Most of Daddy’s cum went right down her throat and into her belly, but several spurts ended up plastering her face, and one or two stained the front of her pajamas. As Daddy pulled his softening cock from her hole, she scooped the errant cum in, licking her lips as if it were chocolate. 

“That’s my cute, little, cum-hungry, slut!” Daddy praised her, collapsing on the sofa. 

Without a word, Janet hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. Then she pulled off her panties and swabbed her slit with them, coating the underwear in a fair amount of girlcum. Then she folded her bottoms over twice, and placed them on the floor. Placing her panties on top of them, the girl squatted and took aim. Presently, she released a tiny trickle of pee that noticeably dampened her Barbie underwear. Her pajama bottoms got a bit wet as well, but the rest of the den was mercifully spared. Janet wiped herself with the one dry patch of her panties that remained, then offered Daddy the sodden underwear.

“Daddy loves his naughty girl,” he said, collecting her present and kissing her deeply. And as Daddy sniffed and sucked away, he cuddled a blissful Janet in his bare, warm, arms. 


	3. The Bathroom Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet goes to school, but before long, her needy pussy forces her into the bathroom. One of her classmates heard her jilling off and hijinks ensue.

The next morning, just as dawn flared into being, Monica stood under the hot, cascading, waters, of her shower. She was scrubbing between her tits and under her armpits with a soapy loofah, leaving thick trails of foam for the water to wash away. But her mind was far from hygiene at the moment. Instead, vivid images of a sitcom from the night before dominated her brain. Specifically, the episode’s guest star: a little boy with curly, blond, hair. Just thinking of the little kid was making her clit throb.

Monica loved little boys, especially cute, quiet, ones, and she’d always secretly longed for one of her own. Amazingly, she had yet to get pregnant a second time, so a naughty, little, boy, to play with remained a fantasy. As it played out in her mind, she let the loofah slide between her legs to scrub her overheated pussy. Just as a small cum wafted through her, she heard the bathroom door creak open, several light footfalls, and someone rummaging through the hamper across from the sink. 

“Good morning, Janet!” Monica called out as soon as she could. “What on Earth do you think you’re doing out there?”

“Taking your panties, Mommy!” Janet replied brightly. “My friend Lucy and I want to sniff’em at recess.”

“Lucy’s the Asian one with the thick-ass glasses?”

“That’s her, Mommy, and she just loves your pussy smell.”

“Take the white ones on top, then. I just took those off a few minutes ago.”

“Fuck, that’s great!” Janet cried out, snatching them up and shoving them in a Ziploc bag. 

“Bring the bitch over sometime. I’ll let her sniff it in person.”

“Oh shit, Mommy! Don’t say things like that! You’ll make me cream, and I’ll have to get dressed all over again.”

“Sorry, dear,” Monica chuckled. “You took a bath, didn’t you? You can’t smell the way Daddy wants you to at school.”

“Yeah, I know,” Janet replied, a bit sullenly. She was beginning to enjoy coming up with new ways to be dirty. “I took a bath, Mommy,” she said, telling the truth. “When you’re done with yours, I need you to put a video on my phone.”

“You and your friend need something to watch?” she asked with a small laugh.

“No, Mommy,” Janet returned. “Well, yes,” she amended. “But I really need it for Timothy.”

Monica suddenly let out a loud, guttural, groan as she squirted into the water streaming at her feet. She didn’t care why Janet wanted her adorable friend to see her mother naked. The very idea of little Timothy watching her made her pussy gush like a waterfall. Her daughter noted the reaction with some interest, struggling not to soil her panties.

“You like Timothy, Mommy?” Janet teased, fighting down giggles. 

“Yes, honey,” Monica croaked in reply. “And just what do you want Timothy to see me do?”

“Jill off with my Barbie doll. But I’m not gonna show it to Timothy. I’m gonna show it to ten of the boys in my class.” 

Janet felt her mother go from disappointment to euphoria in seconds flat. Laughing, Janet explained how she’d cut the line for ice cream, owed several girls a favor, and needed to distract her teacher. Then she went through her plan, and Monica had to admit that it sounded really good in theory. 

“In short, you’re gonna be a filthy, little, slut today?” With a sly smile, Janet nodded eagerly.

Panties and video in hand, Janet headed for the den, where her father presented her with the briefs he’d worn last night.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she said affectionately, sniffing the dirty things at once. “Wanna help me pack my lunch for school?”

“Hell yes,” came the reply, and the pair headed for the kitchen. 

In short order, Monica joined her daddy and daughter, fetching a bunch of grapes and a box of raisins. The grapes went in a Ziploc sandwich bag, and joined the raisins in Janet’s _ Frozen  _ lunchbox. Next came the thermos, which made the trio horny at once. Monica had filled it about halfway with her pee moments ago. She now topped that off with apple juice, still Janet’s favorite beverage. Monica felt her twat pulse as she imagined her daughter drinking her nectar in front of the entire school. 

Daddy seemed to be thinking along similar lines as he added fruit snacks and a cookie to Janet’s lunch. There was a huge bulge in the crotch of his pants, and the girls were happy to see it, because it meant Daddy was ready to make the most important contribution. As Janet put her sandwich together, honey ham and Swiss, he pulled out his cock and began jerking furiously. He imagined his daughter a few years older, just old enough to have a baby, and as she begged to do just that in his mind, Daddy plastered Janet’s ham with a thick load of cum. The little girl was all grateful smiles as she closed and wrapped her sandwich. Her nasty lunch complete, she tongue-kissed each parent goodbye, and lifted her skirt to flash her daddy, before zipping out of the door. 

Some little time later, Janet was sitting in the back row of Ms. Parker’s class with a bemused smile on her face. Ms. Parker was a short, pretty, round-faced, woman, who sported short, ginger, curls, and a soft, sweet smile. She was an excellent teacher, and very well liked, but she had her quirks, and one of them was holding Janet’s attention now. Her teacher was at Timothy’s desk, in the center of the front row, trying her best to surreptitiously slip him two chocolate chip cookies. 

Timothy was clearly Ms. Parker’s favorite student, and her affection for him was the stuff of legend among her pupils. She brought him some kind of treat nearly every day, and hugged him whenever the slightest excuse presented itself. The woman armed him with a hall pass whenever he requested one. Whenever there was a prize to be won, Timothy was sure to claim it. Rumor had it that Ms. Parker excused him from homework if he was bullied too much, and though no one could prove they’d seen it, everyone swore she sometimes read him stories during recess. As Janet watched, Timothy silently thanked his teacher before squirreling the cookies away in his desk. She petted his head lovingly, and reluctantly returned to the front of the room.

_ Bet she’d suck him off, too if she could,  _ Janet giggled to herself. 

For his part, Timothy struggled to look indifferent, but deep down, he thoroughly enjoyed his teacher’s attentions. He made a point of very rarely taking advantage of Ms. Parker, though, because it seemed mean to him to repay her kindness that way. Also, he had heard a story, though no one had ever verified it, that once, when he’d been absent for a week, she’d moped the entire time. True or not, Timothy didn’t like the idea of making Ms. Parker feel bad. Thus, he rarely used his particular advantages the way most students would have. 

Presently, Ms. Parker began reading to her class.  _ Stuart Little _ was a popular story, so nearly all of her students gave her their attention. Janet was among the exceptions. She had just drafted a short note and passed it to Angela, the tall, caramel-hued, black girl, in front of her. Angela passed the note forward to Lucy, who passed it to Timothy. He read it slowly. 

_ Six of us need to be in during recess. We need you to distract the teacher. _

Taking out a pencil, he quickly wrote back.

_ When recess starts, give me ten minutes.  _

When that response reached Janet, she thought it was a bit vague, but Timothy had never failed her before. She sent the message along to every girl she’d promised to eat out. By the time that was done, she was way too horny for any story, and she raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom. Ms. Parker hesitated at once. Janet asked to do that several times a day. She felt sure whatever the little girl was doing in there, it wasn’t peeing, and she wasn’t supposed to be doing it. But Timothy raised his hand, and of course, he was called on.

“She seemed a little ill this morning, Ms. Parker. She may have to…well…you know…” he said, looking flustered. His teacher seemed to consider for a moment.

“Alright, Janet. Take a pass, go to the bathroom, and then see the nurse.”

“Thank you, Ms. Parker,” Janet replied, getting up right away. If she could have given Timothy a deep kiss, she would have. 

He’d bought her at least twenty minutes, and she ran to the girls’ room as fast as ever she could to make use of them. Once there, she headed for the first empty stall she saw, lifted her skirt, pulled down her panties, and sat on the toilet. There was a young girl in the stall on her right. She was peeing like a racehorse, and the sound of it made Janet moan quietly. Her skirt had a deep pocket, and she fished Daddy’s briefs out of it, sniffing deeply as her left hand found her slit. The underwear gave off a strong smell of cum. That fragrance set little Janet quivering with lust. She stuffed two fingers in her sloppy hole, pistoning them feverishly as the sound of one of her schoolmates pissing rang in her ears. Janet fought with herself to avoid making too much noise, but when the girl beside her flushed, she let out a very loud groan. The rushing water mostly covered it up, but not enough to keep the little girl from hearing. 

Almost noiselessly, the little girl fell to the floor, crawling under the partition with the speed of a small animal. Janet had her Daddy’s pee stained crotch over her face, and as the girl raised her head, a bit of girlcum spangled her cheek.

“You naughty little slut!” she giggled at Janet, gaining her feet and rubbing the cum into her skin. Janet started for a second, but she went right on masturbating, spreading her legs wider now that she had an audience. “Ooh, those are boys’ undies. Let me sniff’em. Come on, please?” the girl continued, causing Janet to smile.

“Sure you can, Sarah. If you do what I say.” 

“I will. I promise,” the little girl replied. 

Sarah was a reasonably famous fourth grader. She had the reputation of being a little snitch. She had straight, blonde, hair, beady, blue, eyes, a long face, and a small, sneaky, smile. At the moment, Sarah was wearing a pink tee shirt and a pair of off white shorts. She liked to pester the boys, and boss them around, a feat she usually got away with. But Janet wasn’t a boy, and Sarah knew better than to snitch on her.

“Kiss me, bitch,” Janet commanded, pulling her fingers out and smearing her cunt slime all over her lips.

Sarah had yet to work out whether she liked girls or not, but she complied immediately, accepting Janet’s cum in her mouth. Sarah loved boys to death, especially the way they smelled, and she had no brothers, which meant the only briefs in her house were her daddy’s. He was very religious, and the first time he caught Sarah with his underwear, she’d gotten a spanking she would never forget. So she was ready and willing to do whatever Janet wanted if it meant she could indulge her little fetish without fear. 

Janet kissed Sarah greedily, sucking the girl’s tongue into her mouth and squeezing her ass with both hands. She was sloppy about it, and spit ran down their chins. Long ropes connected their mouths whenever one or the other stopped to breathe. Presently, Janet gave a new order.

“Get in front of me, bend over, and twerk that fucking ass.” 

“Alright,” Sarah answered, positioning herself in front of Janet. As she started shaking her ass, Janet began fingering herself again. 

“Yeah, that’s it, slut,” she grunted. “Shake that nine-year-old ass like Nikki Minaj. Push it out more. Yeah, just like that. Good girl. Show me how much you wanna sniff these briefs. Daddy came in these last night, and they’re sweaty as hell.” Just for emphasis, Janet took a long, loud, sniff. “You wanna smell his ass, don’t you? You wanna rub that little slit of yours thinking about coming over my house and seeing Daddy’s big cock, right, bitch? Take off your shorts, then. Let’em slide down to your ankles. Nice! Pink, frilly, panties. Those are cute. Back up for me, girl. Yes, just a bit closer.” Leaning over and grabbing Sarah’s thighs, Janet stuck her nose in the girl’s panty-covered crack and inhaled deeply. 

Sarah’s panties were wedged deep in her crack, and the smell of the girl’s ass clung to them quite strongly. Janet felt her juices cascading down her legs, especially when she discovered a wet spot on the front of Sarah’s panties. Apparently, the girl enjoyed being bossed around herself. After a few more deep sniffs, Sarah was ordered to hand over her panties. She complied, and crawled over to Janet on her knees when she was told. Janet positioned her snatch over Sarah’s open mouth and let out a huge squirt of pee. Some of it hit Sarah in the face, but the bulk of it went down her throat because Sarah had been through something like this a few times before. For nearly two minutes, Sarah served as Janet’s toilet, swallowing every drop of pee the girl could muster. 

All the time, Janet sniffed Sarah’s panties, rubbing her face in the pee-scented crotch. When she had no piss left, she ordered Sarah to wipe her pussy with her tongue, and in moments, that turned into a fanatic bout of pussy eating. Driven by her need for boy smell, Sarah drilled her tongue in deep, eagerly lapping at Janet’s clenching walls. Janet herself began groaning obscenely, her voice echoing throughout the bathroom. Seconds later, she was awash with pleasure, spewing profanity and further soaking Sarah’s mouth. When her cum finally subsided, she glanced at Sarah: bottomless, glazed with girlcum, smelling strongly of pee, and pleading with her eyes. 

“Alright,” Janet relented at last. “Fair’s fair,” she said, cradling Sarah’s head. 

She pushed the briefs into Sarah’s face, cum stains first, and the fourth grader let out a moan lewd enough to make a pornstar blush. Her hand fell to her twat immediately, and as the aroma of Daddy’s ball sweat crept up her nose, she rubbed furiously. 

“Let me suck’em, Daddy. Let me suckle your balls,” Sarah quietly moaned, desperately wishing her father really would. “Oh God, Janet. Why can’t my daddy be like yours? Will you really let me come over and see him?”

“Yup,” Janet answered, watching Sarah’s fingers become a blur. “Right after school tomorrow.”

Hearing that pushed Sarah over the edge, and her orgasmic cries rang throughout the girls’ room. At that point, Janet began to wipe off and get dressed. Experience told her Ms. Parker would send someone after her if she was gone much longer. 

_ Fuck, Timothy. You’re amazing _ , Janet thought as she left the bathroom.  _ I’ve got a surprise for you, kid, and you’re gonna love it _ .


	4. The Orgy at Recess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recess comes at last, and Janet delivers on the pussy licking she promised all the girls in the ice cream line.

A few hours after Janet’s bathroom break, recess came at last, and as it began, Janet and five of her friends began playing as close to the school as they could without looking suspicious. Within three minutes, just as Janet had anticipated, a pack of around ten boys started advancing across the playground. 

“Not so fast!” she called to them at once, and the lead boy, a hulking nine-year-old, turned to face her. “I need you guys to leave Timothy alone.”

“And I need a thousand dollars and Ms. Parker’s pussy,” he answered her. “Doesn’t mean I’m getting it.”

“No, but you can have this,” Janet replied, fetching her smartphone. When the boy saw Monica pumping her pussy with a naked Barbie doll, he called his friends into a brief conference. 

“Alright, bitch, start sharing,” he said at last, and ten boys immediately pulled out their smartphones.

“Swear you’ll leave him alone,” Janet demanded.

“Yeah, yeah, we swear. No one’ll touch him.”

Janet shared Monica’s video, and the boys dispersed. The girls, however, eyed Janet with obvious interest. 

“You like him, don’t you?” asked Angela bluntly. Janet’s face turned slightly scarlet. 

“I like to think of him as my little brother,” she answered quickly.

“Brother you’d like to fuck,” teased a very chubby Latina named Carmen.

“That is kinda how her family works,” Lucy laughed, unable to help herself. 

Janet had to chuckle at that one. It was perfectly true. It was also true that Janet wanted to fuck him, and though she loved no one more than Daddy, Timothy was very special to her. She did indeed think of him as the little brother she never had, the little brother she had always wanted. 

“I do wanna fuck Timothy,” she admitted. “But that doesn’t mean I like him that way.”

“Sure it doesn’t,” Angela laughed. Suddenly, she fell silent. Within seconds, all her friends followed suit. 

A loud, long, piteous, wail filled the air. Horny as they were, every girl turned toward the sound at once. Janet looked as though she wanted to investigate. The sound broke suddenly, becoming hiccuping crying, and the girls recognized the voice as Timothy’s. It was coming from the middle of the playground, well out of sight of the nearest school door, and Ms. Parker, who had been watching that door like a hawk, raced toward it at full speed, with her heart in her mouth. 

“Fuck! He did it!” Lucy said, clearly impressed. And she led the charge to the abandoned door. Janet hesitated for half a second, prayed Timothy was faking it, and dove in after the others.

Ms. Parker arrived to find Timothy flat on his back, with tears in his eyes and snot running from his nose. 

“Timothy, dear! What happened?” she cried, taking a knee and producing Kleenex. 

“A big girl pushed me,” he gasped. “I didn’t really see her because…” and he started fondling the ground around him. 

Ms. Parker wiped his tears, got him to blow his nose, picked up the glasses he was looking for, and cleaned them on her dress. 

“There you go,” she said sweetly, placing his glasses on his face.  Ms. Parker picked him up, gently dusted him off, and, quickly looked about her. When she was sure no one was watching her, she pulled Timothy into a long hug and kissed each of his cheeks. “I wish you could tell me which girl it was. I’d have her expelled before Social Studies! Feel better now, dear?”

“Yes, Ms. Parker. Thank you,” Timothy replied with a small smile. “Um…could you read to me? Please? I think I should stay with you for a while.”

“Of course I can, sweetheart. Come with me.”

Timothy trudged after her, fighting to bury the guilt he felt about lying. It vanished quickly, along with everything else, when Ms. Parker began reading  _ Bridge to Terrabithia _ . 

“Oh fuck yes!” Lucy groaned loudly as the scent of Monica’s pussy wafted up her nose. “Shit, Janet, your mom’s panties are making my clit tremble.” 

She rubbed the underwear all over her face as Janet shuffled on her knees until she was between the Asian girl’s legs. They were in the handicapped stall along with the other four girls, and every one of them had removed their bottoms. Janet latched on to Lucy’s clit and started sucking it like a nipple, drawing lewd, purring, noises from her friend.

“That’s what I’m talkin’ bout!” Angela encouraged. “Nurse that clit, you nasty bitch! Oh fuck, Carmen! Bring that big, fat, fucking huge, Mexican, ass, over here. Grind it on my cunt! That’s right! Grind against that wet pussy, slut! Fuck! Pull up your shirt! Show everyone those huge, brown, titties. Bitch is only ten, but she has actual titties! God, I love this big bitch! Lie down on the floor. Yeah, just like that. I wanna suck those things!”

Carmen lay on the floor, her shirt pushed around her neck, and proudly cupped her navel orange-sized tits. Like her big belly, they were covered in a sheen of sweat, and her odor hung about the stall like a thick mist. Angela fell on the left one, inhaling the large, dark, turgid, nipple, and sucking noisily while she caressed Carmen’s fat rolls. As her fat, brown, pussy, steamed between her ham-like thighs, the little Latina began screaming in a mix of English and Spanish.

“Chupame ma teta, perra! Chupame ma pezone! Chupame, puta! Dios mio! Chupame, perra! Chupame ma puta pezone! Suck my fucking nipple, bitch! God, suck it, slut! Rub my belly, puta! Fuck, this shit feels good!”

The Spanish dirty talk was clearly driving Angela wild, and the girl suddenly twisted herself around. Now the black girl’s twat was directly over Carmen’s mouth, and Angela’s mouth was inches away from the Latina’s twat.

“Chupame ma cono, perra!” Angela shouted at Carmen, and the girl began devouring black cunt as instructed. 

As the pair of them began moaning into each other’s pussies, Lucy shoved her dripping snatch on Janet’s tongue. The Asian was grinding for all she was worth, swearing in Mandarin as her friend drilled her slit. Janet had two spit-covered fingers deep in Lucy’s asshole, and her friend was zealously humping back on her hand. 

“Fucking ream my holes! Make my fucking ass gape!” Lucy screamed. 

Her voice echoed throughout the bathroom, along with everyone’s grunts, groans, and moans. Janet was especially loud. Her ass and pussy were being very sloppily eaten out. The last two girls Janet had promised to cuntlap were twins from third grade named Holly and Molly. They were both short and thin, with cropped, rust-colored, hair, freckles, and big, watery, eyes. Holly was tossing Janet’s salad, coating her pucker with plenty of spit, and forcing her tongue as far into Janet’s ass as it would go. Molly, meanwhile, was sucking the girl’s pussy folds, licking her hole, and nibbling her clit. 

It wasn’t long before Lucy came, squirting a torrent of girlcum into Janet’s waiting mouth. The two kissed passionately, passing the pussy juice from one mouth to the other, until Janet gargled it nastily and swallowed. Not far from them, Angela was pumping her fist in and out of her sodden twat while she fucked Carmen’s cunt with a good two thirds of her foot. Molly was riding the Latina’s face and getting her little asshole drilled, while Holly reamed her snatch with a hairbrush handle. And on it went until fifteen minutes before recess ended. Then the girls cleaned up as best they could, leaving a huge puddle of cum and pee in the stall.

Timothy vaguely saw the girls returning through one of the windows, and chose that moment to give his teacher a long hug. He added in a peck on her cheek for good measure, and the stunned teacher stopped her reading at once. She looked like she might cry as she dug through her purse, searching for yet another treat for her pupil. All six girls shot by them unseen. Their teacher never even suspected they were missing. 

When Ms. Parker found what she was looking for (gummy bears), she realized there were only ten minutes of recess left. Reluctantly, she sent Timothy off to enjoy them, but he only got halfway across the play area before he was surrounded. As Janet and her friends closed in, the little boy’s eyes grew wide with fear. That is, until Angela took him gently in her arms and started tenderly kissing him. 

Janet knew a good deal about Timothy, including how much he loved to be kissed. More than anything else, being kissed made the little boy happy. He never would have admitted it, but it also made him quite horny. 

“The girls want to thank you,” Janet said by way of explanation. “Thanks to you, they all had a really good time.”

Before the boy could reply, Lucy was taking her turn. Carmen came after her, and then each of the twins. Timothy looked like he might faint from sheer joy, and then Janet tongue-kissed him for nearly a minute. She noticed a visible bulge in his pants when she was done, but she ignored it and prayed the others would too. At that moment, the bell rang, and the girls took off. Timothy tried to do the same, but Janet held him back.

“I want you to come home with me today and meet my mom.”

“You want me to…huh?”

“Meet my mom. She wants to play with you.”

“I…um…er…” Timothy sputtered at once. He knew exactly what Janet meant by ‘play’. His hearing was excellent, and he’d heard Janet’s promises to lick her friends’ pussies. 

“Now don’t be nervous,” Janet soothed. “You’re gonna love it. I promise. Have I ever done anything bad to you?”

“Well, no. But…”

“Then trust me, Timothy. Please?” she pleaded. “Pretty please?”

“Okay, Janet,” he agreed after an audible gulp. 


	5. Timothy Meets Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet takes Timothy home with her, and he has an incredibly wild time with Monica.

Monica couldn’t believe her eyes. That morning, a little boy had been nothing more than a fantasy. Now Timothy stood before her in black jeans and a white turtleneck, an adorable, quiet, nine year-old, who looked as jittery as a small rabbit. 

“Hello, Ms.….” he opened, offering his hand. He suddenly realized he either didn’t know or had forgotten Janet’s last name. 

“Just call me ‘Mommy’,” Monica replied, shaking his hand. “Is that alright?”

“Yes, Mommy. Pleased to meet you,” Timothy said politely. 

“Have fun,” Janet chuckled, giving her friend a peck on the cheek and dashing off. 

“You’re going to need a snack,” Monica said, leading him toward the kitchen. 

She wanted to tear his clothes off right then, but she was sure that would scare him. He followed her, looking about as timid as a baby deer. When he was fed and watered, she took a knee, gave him a hug, and kissed his cheek.

“Mommy wants to play with you, darling. Will you let me?”

“Yes, Mommy,” Timothy replied quietly. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before, and his stomach was tangled in knots. 

Monica was wearing a simple, white, robe, and she let it fall open slowly. He gasped audibly at her large C cups, feeling his heartbeat quicken as the woman before him took hold of his hand. She placed it squarely on her right tit, just over her thick, rock hard, nipple. With a feeling of excitement starting to slowly creep through him, Timothy caressed it tentatively, making Monica shiver. 

“Oh yes, dear. Rub it for Mommy. Go on, squeeze it. Don’t be shy. Now pull my nipple. Oh, God. Just like that. Roll it around in your fingers. Uh huh, a little faster now. Give me your other hand, sweetheart. Yes! Oh yes! Fondle them both! You like Mommy’s big boobs, don’t you, Timothy? Do you like groping these boobs and making Mommy feel good? Tell Mommy! God! Tell Mommy you love her boobs. Please, Timothy! I know you’re skittish, but Mommy needs to hear it!”

Timothy was greatly affected by this speech. He lived a quiet life, being raised by his adult cousin Megan. He touched himself when his “privates acted up” as he termed it, but that was it. He’d never seen a naked woman in person before. Now he was playing with a huge pair of breasts, and a woman was fairly begging him to admit something he ordinarily never would. Timothy was seized with curious excitement and a growing lust. He began breathing faster, while his cock stiffened in his jeans. 

“I love your big boobs, Mommy,” Timothy squeaked, squeezing them a bit harder. Hearing himself say that sent a delicious current of desire racing through him. “I love playing with them. They’re so big and soft and pretty. They make me feel all tingly, Mommy. I can feel your nipples getting stiff on my hands. It’s…it’s…it’s making me hard,” he admitted, turning beet red. “You’re making my privates really hard, Mommy. I want to…” 

His voice suddenly trailed into silence. Timothy turned his little head away from her at once, clearly embarrassed by the idea that had just popped into his head. Patiently, Monica cradled his head and tuned it to face her.

“You want to what, honey?” she asked sweetly. 

Lust coursed through her veins like river rapids when she beheld the obvious hardon she was giving her nine-year-old guest. Very gently, Monica put her hand between his legs, trailing her fingers up and down Timothy’s jean-covered bulge. He quivered under her touch and squatted a bit, so that his crotch was pushed more firmly into Monica’s hand. His eyes were dilated, and she could almost hear his little heart beating. Suddenly, Timothy just couldn’t help himself any longer. 

“I want to suck’em, Mommy,” he blurted out at last. “I want to suck your boobies. Please let me do it, Mommy. Please put them in my mouth. I’ll make you feel good. I’ll be a good boy for you. I promise. Please?”

“Dear God!” Monica cried out, struggling not to swear. Timothy’s eyes went wide as he watched a large, wet, stain suddenly spread across her white panties. The tangy scent of cunt juice suddenly swam up his nostrils, making him drunk with desire. “Come here, baby,” Monica gasped, beckoning with a curl of her finger. 

Timothy closed the small distance between them at once. Monica’s pussy twitched at the little boy’s eagerness. Cradling his head, she rubbed her tits all over his face, thrilling at the sensations she felt every time her nipples brushed Timothy’s skin. More than once, he darted his tongue out, hoping to catch one of Monica’s nipples in his mouth. About the fourth time Timothy did that, she slipped her left one past his lips, whimpering hornily at the boy’s urgent sucking. 

Within a moment or two, Timothy’s face registered surprise as warm streams of sweetish milk ran down his tongue. The stuff tasted almost like vanilla, his favorite flavor, and he suckled greedily, egged on by Monica’s moans. The boy knew just enough about where babies came from to realize that the stuff running down his throat should have been impossible, but at that moment, he really didn’t care. All he knew was Mommy’s milk was delicious. 

“Your milk tastes so good, Mommy,” Timothy breathed, taking hold of Monica’s tit meat and squeezing firmly. 

A jet of milk shot into his mouth and Monica squealed with lust, tearing off her panties and ramming three fingers in her snatch. The ripping sounds drove Timothy wild. He dove at Monica’s tits, licking both mounds and the groove between them. He squeezed each tit near the nipple, causing milk to dribble down. This he licked up hungrily as Monica’s body began trembling. Nearly crazed with lust, Timothy finally inhaled her right nipple, sucking and pulling and nibbling as the milk filled his tummy.

“Oh, God. Suck that tit, you naughty boy! Suck that tit! That’s it! Swallow Mommy’s milk! God, yes! Let Mommy feed you! I’m gonna fill that little tummy of yours! Gonna fill you right up, Timothy, dear! Nibble! That’s it. Bite my nipple, sweetheart! Mommy wants to yank those jeans right off you. Shhiiitttt!!!!” Monica howled as a second orgasm shot through her, and the woman’s fingers were clenched by her sopping pussy. 

Timothy never swore if it could be avoided, but he knew all the words because his cousin did so liberally. Hearing Monica swear had nearly driven him over the edge. Almost unconsciously, he pulled off his turtleneck and tee shirt. As he did that, Monica pulled off his shoes, yanked down his jeans, and rolled off his underwear. Timothy pumped his little cock as he watched her sniff them like cocaine. After a minute of that, she started sucking the crotch. 

Monica’s torn panties were close at hand, and still wet with cum, so Timothy snatched them up and shoved them in his mouth. As he sucked her cum-soaked crotch, Monica moved the boy’s hand, easily swallowing his cock down to his tiny balls. These she lovingly cupped in one hand, gently caressing as she bobbed up and down on Timothy’s dick.

“Oh, yes, Mommy, yes!” the little boy cried through her panties. “Keep doing that to me, Mommy. Please don’t stop! You’re gonna make the funny feeling happen, Mommy! No one’s ever…oh my goodness, Mommy! Suck it! Suck my privates, Mommy, just like I did your nipples! Oh, my God, she’s squirting milk on me! Lick it, Mommy! Lick it! Oh, damn! Suck it like a popsicle!” he cried as his orgasm shook him like an earthquake. 

Naked, covered in sweat, his cock spangled with milk, and wearing a big smile, Timothy lay in place for a full minute, thanking God for little Janet. As she’d promised, he’d enjoyed himself immensely, and the urge to make Monica happy filled him top full. As soon as his legs would obey him, he fell on her again, kissing her deeply, licking and sucking her hairy armpits, and trailing kisses down her belly. When he started eating out her pussy, Monica ran her fingers through his curls. She was filling his mouth with girlcum before she knew anything.

When, at last, they were both sated, Timothy ran into Monica’s arms. Full of affection, he hugged her as tightly as he could. Monica returned his hug with motherly tenderness, kissing him softly on the forehead and laying his head across her breasts. He clung to her like he wanted to stay there forever, childish love radiating from his tiny heart. Within minutes, he was asleep. Monica rocked him gently, dreading the moment when he would have to go home. 

Timothy woke up from his nap in Janet’s bed. He was still naked, and his friend was lying beside him. Out of a sense of fairness, so she told herself, Janet was naked too, and Timothy blushed when he realized this.

“Did you have fun?” she giggled once she saw he was awake.

“Yes,” Timothy replied brightly. “Thanks for talking me into it.”

“Told you so,” Janet replied, pulling Timothy into a hug. And the pair of them fell asleep that way, fondling each other in their sleep throughout the night. 

Monica called Timothy’s cousin, and the boy slept over. In the months that followed, he became a fixture in Janet’s home. He watched porn with Daddy and even jerked him off sometimes. He helped Janet with schoolwork and joined in her fun with the girls. And he did whatever Monica asked. He was devoted to her. If she wanted something of him, he could never refuse. He’d drank her pee, licked her asshole, lapped her armpits, and sucked her toes. For her part, Monica treated the boy like her very own son. 

Timothy wasn’t the only guest Janet brought home. Sarah came to visit as promised, as did each of Janet’s six girlfriends. Daddy welcomed them all, and they all asked to see his cock, smell his briefs, and swallow his cum. He frequently had a harem of willing young mouths and twats just begging to be used for his pleasure. More than ever, Daddy was living the dream thanks to Monica, Janet, and her multitude of friends. 


End file.
